The Hemophilia Growth and Development Study is a longitudinal examination of the changes in neuropsychological functioning, neurological functioning, physical growth and development, and immunologic status in otherwise healthy hemophiliac children and adolescents infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and in matched control groups of HIV negative hemophiliacs and male siblings of hemophiliacs.